nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glimmerlight Witchlings
The Glimmerlight Witchlings are an Ojamajo Doremi OC group created by Sarah West. Description Personalities Naomi/Gretchen is sweet and caring, and is always there when someone is in need of a supportive friend. People rely on her to be the emotional support when the situation looks bleak and to help find that spark of hope when all looks lost. Gretchen loves everyone around her and always tries to make others see the bright side of every situation. Although normally content to stay on everyone's good side, she has a fire burning within her and is not afraid to stand up for righteousness in a difficult situation or fight for a cause that she is passionate about. Some of her weak points are her easily-gained loyalty and over-zealous attitude. In certain situations, she needs to be careful with who she trusts, or she might end up getting hurt. She has to know the people around her and know the situation. She has to be sure she knows the appropriate time to make friends and play nice versus the appropriate time to walk away from a harmful situation. Yuki/Lydia is naturally perky and friendly with a wise and creative side. She enjoys inventing new things and coming up with plans or ideas. She is a true friend who does her best to ensure everything runs smoothly. She is also very brave, but at times is known for jumping into things head-first. At times, she can be a perfectionist and prefers organization and tidiness- to the point of distraction if something should be thrown out of order. She is also stubborn and refuses to give up whenever she sets her mind to something, even if others believe it isn't worth it or keep offering to lend her a hand. She can be sensitive and if someone was to show concern over her plans or ideas, she takes it as a sign she isn't trusted. She struggles greatly when it comes to admitting she might need any help. Miyako/Denise is an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented girl. She is determined, rational and loving. She is all about hard work, which, to her, is the best way to get what she wants. It brings her great pride to achieve things on her own. Although she has a realistic way of going about things, she is a dreamer. She is not afraid to stand up for herself, especially when someone thinks she's not capable of something. She is not easily impressed, so it takes some time for others to win her over. Her sass might lead some to think she's not warmhearted, when she's actually being honest. The most important things to her are love, friendship and following her dreams. Even though she seems too serious, as she puts work before play, she's able to cut loose and be a lot of fun. Mizuki/Evie is playful, quirky, and spontaneous. She might seem cold and aloof on the outside, but she is actually kind and thoughtful. Although she can be grumpy at times, she has a kind heart and loves to make her friends laugh. She's very curious and loves to explore new things. Tsukiko/Lila is intelligent, passionate and caring. She is warm and polite to everyone she meets, even if they may not deserve it, although she is never afraid to stand up for what's right. Everyone who knows her knows she has ideas of her own and isn't afraid to speak the truth. They also know that she knows she can be a bit stubborn at times. She loves to explore what she doesn't know and make the best of a situation. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions and seldom likes being told what to do. Her smarts and being a free-thinking attitude make her stand out from others who regard her as a little odd. All she wants is to be there for the ones she loves and live unconfined. She doesn't like manipulation and people who believe they're entitled to everything they want. She is opinionated, patient and understanding, and sacrifices her own happiness for the ones she loves. Airi/Maria is energetic and friendly, and usually has a confident outlook on life. She's also smart and supportive of her friends. One of her disadvantages is that she can be reckless, sometimes selfish, and always wants attention. She can sometimes get frustrated with things that bother her or when things don't go her way, but she's okay with running into problems in life, because she is always able to solve them through magic or rational thinking. Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sarah West's OCs